


Wait for me to come home

by roseey



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Christmas fic, Cooking, Long Distance Relationship, Longing, M/M, Seungcheol is in love (what’s new), author does not know to cook, based on cheol’s and han’s wv posts, happy reading!, they are in love your honor, this fic is not promoting Italian food, watched Gordon Ramsay’s video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27745033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseey/pseuds/roseey
Summary: “ Jeonghan is not a good cook. But he is a passionate cleaner. The way he dusts the furniture, cleans the sinks, and changes the curtain sometimes infuriates Seungcheol. The sound of vacuum cleaner on Sunday morning is the absolute worst. Seungcheol, on one such Sunday morning had deliberately disarrayed the book shelf in the living room out of utter pettiness, and Jeonghan had barred him from sleeping with him for the entire week with a stern look.”
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 60





	Wait for me to come home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MiniInfinity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniInfinity/gifts).



> I was sappy, as usual. No other reasons to write this particular plot.  
> And merry Christmas In advance, Gen! (It’s way too early, I know 😂) I may get busy in December and I don’t want to not give you a present (a lame one but I can only manage to give you this) Because my bestie deserves a present! It’s not your otp and you might feel burdened to read, but pls take it easy. I know you’re busy as well, so read it whenever you have time! I’ll give you a seoksoon fic for your b’day! Take care!
> 
> Dear readers, you can listen to this dramatic score which inspired me in its own way https://youtu.be/T0qwTNiSXf8

Seungcheol was not the one for cooking, neither was Jeonghan.

That was the only one, yet an essential part of their domesticity that they very much lacked at. Jeonghan still lacks at it.

It did not leave a dent in their relationship, however. They were not exceptionally picky eaters, so they adjusted with ingredients and condiments at their disposal. If they felt for something particularly tasty at some nights, a simple take out would ease their voracious appetite. Jeonghan’s face swelling from the extra salt, and a few red pimples from sebum his skin gathers makes him look extra adorable, from Seungcheol’s view point.

Seungcheol chuckles at the memory, pulling out the box of anchovies, and cherry tomatoes that Jeonghan goes crazy for, calling it cute, and proceeding tobite it full with no further preamble.

Setting the ingredients aside, Seungcheol fetches a grey mug for himself, tucking it under the coffee machine.

When Seungcheol had faired a little better in his attempts to cook, Jeonghan had claimed himself to be a cook as much as Seungcheol is.

“ _Then what do you make?”_

_“Coffee”_

_“We have a coffee machine, Hannie.”_

“ _I pour the milk, add sugar, and coffee. What do you mean?!”_

That coffee machine was a gift from Jeonghan- a house warming gift for themselves, and on that account, Seungcheol had deliberately let go of Jeonghan’s ambiguous argument, not before pinching his hips harshly.

Taking a sip from the steaming mug, Seungcheol resumes the task at hand- mincing garlic, cutting the tomatoes, grounding black pepper, and fetching the anchovy oil he bought from the market. The dry pasta is sitting on the counter with its pack unsealed, and Seungcheol smiles at it, which may terribly worry the onlookers if he had audience assembled at his kitchen island.

Seungcheol knows Jeonghan enjoys pasta. A lot. And this wonderful discovery was made when Seungcheol’s mother had abandoned Korean traditional food for _chuseok_ and went all Italian, simultaneously awing every single being of the Choi household, Kkuma included.

Well, Kkuma was more of surprised and entirely relieved by the fact that Jeonghan wasn’t incessantly paying attention to her- unlike other pets- and for once, had stood immobile in front of the stove, as Seungcheol’s mother showed him ropes on how to make the dish. She probably did it in the hopes that hewould learn it for her son’s sake, but what only Seungcheol could perceive was that Jeonghan was actually waiting for the pasta to step off from the stove, and was making plans on devouring a large portion of it, subtly. His suspicions were confirmed when Jeonghan happily smiled at him when Seungcheol handed his own portion of pasta to him, at the dinner.

Jeonghan did try making the pasta at home for once, when Seungcheol got a good feedback, and promotion at the end of the appraisal week. The hopes of eating it however was hurled out of the window the moment Jeonghan called him to the kitchen, and asked why the dry pasta was not getting soggy in oil.

Take out, again, was their best option.

Seungcheol strains the water from the soggy pasta, making a note to himself that he should tease Jeonghan about the pasta incident. But then, Jeonghan would turn it around, and tease Seungcheol back for putting up with his awful cooking, and loving him despite that.

The platinum band in his ring finger gains gleam from the midday light of winter.

Seungcheol loves Jeonghan alright. Enough to allow Jeonghan access to plate their food- which somehow causes the taste to get ruined, every single time. Seungcheol had asked if he is adding anything behind his back.

Jeonghan had given him an excruciating reply.

“ _Love_ ”

It took Seungcheol less than an hour to figure out that it was actually chili flakes that Jeonghan added. But it took him more than three hours to convince Jeonghan that- “ _No, Hannie. You cannot add chili flakes to the pancakes.”_

The minced garlic, anchovies, tomatoes, and neatly cut olives sizzle in the heated pan, sautéing until the ingredients blend well. He adds a bit of seasoning -pepper mostly- and dumps the strained pasta, along with the water that is rich in starch. Seungcheol had discovered that it helps with the consistency.

Jeonghan always had marveled at that, telling how much of a good cook Seungcheol was, while hanging off his arm with chin perched on his shoulder. By all means, it served as a very good distraction, but he was also well aware that if he does not concentrate, he would face the wrath of a grumpy, and a very hungry Yoon Jeonghan.

Seungcheol reduces the temperature, and licks the edge of spatula for taste, uncaring of hygiene since he is the only one who is going to eat it. Bitterness slides in his chest just like that, eyes meandering through the blunt mountains dusted with snow, via his high rise apartment window.

Without Jeonghan by his side, the blaring Christmas vibes are plainly annoying. Except for the calendar and his phone home screen reminding of him of the occasion a million times, the celebration is not imbued with the day, hollowness of his heart darkening a tad too seamlessly.

The pasta in the pan looks up at him, all glazed with oil and flavor- and a happy smile takes residence in Seungcheol’s lips just like that.

Though Jeonghan is not there immediately by his side to reach out andpull him down to his lap, watching movies together cuddled up like that, there are ways he can feel the presence of his beloved- namely, video chat.

It was an awkward experience, the first time they tried it around. The flickering screen, crusty noise polluting the audio quality, and the inability to reach out and kiss Jeonghan when he can see him made it all more frustrating. Soon, they began to make do with what they had. Sometimes, texts were all what they survived on, until one night Jeonghan confessed that he feels a strain in their relationship caused by the distance. It took a lots of coaxing and reaffirmation that- “ _I will love you for as long as I live, Jeonghan.”_

Seungcheol sets the pasta in a serving bowl, garnishing it with cilantro -it’s a poor choice, he knows- and cleaning up the mess on the counter.

Jeonghan is not a good cook. But he is a passionate cleaner. The way he dusts the furniture, cleans the sinks, and changes the curtain sometimes infuriates Seungcheol. The sound of vacuum cleaner on Sunday morning is the absolute worst. Seungcheol, on one such Sunday morning had deliberately disarrayed the book shelf in the living room out of utter pettiness, and Jeonghan had barred him from sleeping with him for the entire week with a stern look.

Seungcheol chuckles reminiscing those moments, as he tries to seriously ignore the wash of embarrassment. Their one week gap was too hard on him, and when Jeonghan had greeted him every morning with black circles underneath his eyes, he realized his beloved was having a tough time as well.

Seungcheol rushes to fall face first on the bed, inhaling the clean scent of fabric refresher. Faintly, his memory associates it with Jeonghan, experiencing the sweet fragrance for the first time when Jeonghan had hugged him under a tree after their hang out session. They weren’t dating then, but Seungcheol that time was already irrevocably in love with him.

Love came to him like a brick hit to his head, albeit a little slowly. It was like the trickle of sweat that gradually seeps down Jeonghan’s forehead when they go one against one playing basket ball; like the distinct staccato of Jeonghan’s foot steps, announcing the pleasant information of his arrival even before Seungcheol could eye-feast his form.

He pulls out a bag from his closet, lays it on his bed, and makes a beeline to his bathroom for a much needed shower. He will be having an online meet with Jeonghan, and he needs to look presentable. Presentable enough that Jeonghan should think about coming home for Christmas.

Then Seungcheol realizes he himself isn’t at home.

Without his favorite company exploiting his fondness for him, and Seungcheol himself capitalizing back on the comfort and love offered for him by Jeonghan with no regrets -never taken for granted- makes this apartment look like a plain building, that isn’t suitable to rest himself at. What makes it somewhat bearable is their laminated pictures- one from their graduation, one from their date in the beach, one from at a wedding of his friend, and one simply taken just because they felt for it.

The shower is scalding yet perfect for surviving the punishing coldness of December. His vivid imagination, and his impeccable memory passes the lukewarm sensation of a touch from Jeonghan- a palm over his shoulder, sometimes on his ribs- a communication of sorts which Jeonghan prefers- tacitly announcing his arrival, scrubbing Seungcheol’s back while mindlessly chattering about the day’s events.

If Seungcheol closes his eyes, and concentrates enough, he could imagine the noise of chatter he had grown to love. He terribly misses Jeonghan.

When his beloved had cried a liter at the airport -nose scrunched up and its tip red-, Seungcheol had placated him, saying that six months will pass like six days.

Yet, Seungcheol now is the one who appears to need some consolation, his chest gripping with longing and fondness.

Drying himself after that much needed shower, Seungcheol eyes the dark blue sweater Jeonghan had sent him two days ago, dubbing it as his Christmas gift.

_“I’ve seen some people from Japan wearing it, and they looked too good and- hey don’t look at me like I was admiring them behind your back! They all looked good but I wanted to prove the fact that you’d wear it better than anyone else, ever_!”

Seungcheol had to endure the excitement with which Jeonghan had said, merely curbing the urge to lean forward, and press a kiss against his phone screen like an amateur teenage lover.

Well, Jeonghan does reduce him to a teenage boy who has an insufferable crush on him. That’s besides the point.

The one problem this gift from Jeonghan poses is that, the size is too small for him to wear. Probably this would fit a high schooler-Seungcheol, but definitely not an adult Financial Officer-Seungcheol. Seungcheol had sought out the help of the fashionista of his office, Xu Minghao.

“ _Hyung, I can alter clothes.”_

The result was not that very bad, to be honest. The full sleeve sweater was turned to that of a sleeveless one, and the sweater was cropped to show his abs very well. Seungcheol had poured his stamina in working out at the gym, utilizing the time which Jeonghan had occupied him with all this long. It was a flattering look on him, however his full cheeks refused to sink. Jeonghan did find it adorable. Somehow, everything works in the favor of Jeonghan.

Seungcheol shakes his head in amusement at that thought, donning the sweater, and pulling up a coat over it because the weather is unrelenting. He goes for a tight denim jeans, and heads over to the vanity, gelling his hair the way he feels like he looks the best. It feels like he is tirelessly preparing to go on his first ever date with Jeonghan.

Actually, Seungcheol then couldn’t quite believe that he was going on a date with Jeonghan. He barely resisted the urge to clarify it, few hours before their decided time to meet at an ice cream shop. He didn’t mean to confess at all in the first place. It just happened before he could even realize. One moment, Jeonghan was wiping the coffee foam from his own mouth, and the next Seungcheol had said, “ _I like you very much._ ” The stunned look on Jeonghan’s face was ephemeral, as it morphed to that of a mild shyness, before saying, “ _You should take me on a date first.”_

This is their first Christmas away in their five years of relationship, and it stings a little no matter how much Seungcheol convinces himself that distance makes the heart grow fonder. The distance is insignificant for Seungcheol, in reality. If Jeonghan is working in the next room, Seungcheol would miss him the same way he does now. Jeonghan would latch on to him like a Velcro if Seungcheol stays a little too longer in the store room, arranging the groceries.

Opening the laptop on the kitchen island, Seungcheol sets down the bowl of now cold-pasta, a glass of wine to go with. He texts Jeonghan that he’ll be calling in a few. Seungcheol shrugs off the coat, deeming it is the time to exhibit the fruits of his heavy workout sessions.

Jeonghan had said that Seungcheol is the warmest person to exist in the face of the earth. And when he is vocal about this one particular opinion, none seemed too eager to accept it. Seungcheol is alright with that. Because he knows he didn’t radiate sunshine warmth up until the fateful day a certain person helped him to derive an equation, fifteen minutes prior to the exam. He was introduced as Joshua’s bosom friend, who happened to linger in the background of their group meetings. Then somehow he became Seungcheol’s focus of attention, his eyes chasing for Jeonghan’s face like a butterfly after a flower. To anyone, Seungcheol might appear a tad too boring on the paper- stoic, perfect and whatnot. But with Jeonghan beaming up at him like he drew the stars in his skies, life became very vibrant than it already was, making him feel like he is not a regular boring person. He felt what it was to be appreciated.

When Jeonghan’s face appears on his laptop screen, Seungcheol automatically grins at the low quality image of his beloved, waving at him with excitement. Jeonghan’s eyes roam around his form, lingering on his biceps a few more seconds before sheepishly asking, “I chose the wrong size, didn’t I?”

Seungcheol always works well around situations as these. Wiping away Jeonghan’s displeasure has become a reflexive action for him.

“Guess it’s alright. Now I can flex my biceps to you without having to find an excuse.”

Jeonghan smiles at him, head tilted a little. “You look good as always.”

Seungcheol sighs loudly, chest weighing a little more than it should. He is aware that Jeonghan is missing him. He misses him a great deal as well.

“And for what? My fiancé is all the way in Japan.”

Jeonghan pouts. “Just three months more.”

Seungcheol nods. “I’ll always wait.”

They stare at each other, silently for a minute or two, before Seungcheol shakes off the emotional atmosphere with a teasing grin.

“I’m going to eat the pasta I made. Your favorite dish!” Seungcheol angles the bowl in front of the camera, and Jeonghan whines a little before turning it around the other way.

“I may miss your food, but my fiancé ordered me a whole three course meal to be delivered to my room, so...” Jeonghan winks at him. “...who’s winning here.”

_You always win, Jeonghan._

“Is the food good?” Seungcheol asks. He had to pester Junhui- the ultimate food lord, and online ordering legend- who has exceptional knowledge on things like these. He chose the local Japanese restaurant, and he even recommended him some dishes based on his experience.

“Not as good as your cooking.”

Seungcheol grins at that, while stuffing his mouth with pasta. Oddly, his dish tastes bland as well. It’s just not enjoyable without Jeonghan.

“Merry Christmas, Han.”

“Merry Christmas, Cheol.”

Seungcheol watches, as Jeonghan picks up the conversation on his work, the places he had gone to, and the places he wants to visit with him if an opportunity presents, and animatedly explaining what and all things he will do at those locations with him. Seungcheol looks at Jeonghan without blinking even for a second, taking up the form of his beloved swarmed in a huge baby yellow sweater.

“-but it’s okay if we don’t come to Japan again. I just want to take you somewhere. So, wait for me to come home!”

Seungcheol eagerly nods, his mind chanting a litany of _I love him I love him_ , again and again.

Home is where the heart is. Perhaps, in Seungcheol’s case, he lost his heart to _his home,_ a long time ago...

**Author's Note:**

> Han: I don’t like the food  
> Cheol: me neither  
> Gordon Ramsay: greasy


End file.
